


with you, even the coldest day is warm

by storiesbysonny



Series: 'tis the season [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Pet Names, Snow, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesbysonny/pseuds/storiesbysonny
Summary: It's the first snowfall of the season. Donghyuck admires the snow while Mark admires Donghyuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: 'tis the season [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052429
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	with you, even the coldest day is warm

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a spur of the moment piece. I literally started writing this when I looked out my window and saw it was snowing. Enjoy!

It’s a little after five in the morning when Mark is quietly entering his apartment. He sluggishly toes off his shoes and carelessly drops everything else he’s carrying by the couch as he passes it on the way to the bedroom. When he enters the bedroom, he’s greeted with the sight of his boyfriend tangled in the blankets on their bed with his phone hanging haphazardly from his hand. 

Despite the cold weather, the younger boy is adorning a pair of shorts but his torso is covered in an oversized hoodie that has risen to reveal a sliver of his golden skin. The sight absolutely warms his heart and as much as he’d love to admire his boy like he usually does, the sight of how warm and soft his boyfriend looks quickly reminds him that it is indeed still five am and he can barely keep his eyes open. 

He gingerly takes the phone from Donghyuck’s hand and connects it to the charger for him before he turns off the bedside lamp, changes into some nightclothes, and slips under the covers beside him. Instinctively, as if his body recognizes that Mark’s is near, the younger boy is already rolling over in his unconscious state to get closer. It makes the corners of Mark's lips turn up into a warm smile. 

Mark pulls him in closer to his body, tucking him under his chin so he can nuzzle his face in his tousled looks. Just as he’s about to drift off, he hears the younger boy mumble something in his sleep. He can only detect the words _happy_ and _back_. Mark kisses the crown of his head and quietly shushes him, then promptly falls asleep. 

.

It feels like Mark has just closed his eyes when he’s being awoken from his slumber by his overeager boyfriend. His sleep-addled brain is taking a long time to catch up with his consciousness, so he only catches the tail end of the other’s sentence, “-snow, hyung.” 

Mark blinks a few times, trying to get his heavy eyelids to stay open so he can focus on his younger boyfriend, who seems to be getting more impatient. “Hm?” He manages to hum in question with his eyes still closed. Donghyuck’s tugs on his shirt sleeve. “Hyung, it’s snowing,” he says in jubilation. Mark uses every ounce of will to open his eyes to see the happy expression that he just _knows_ his boy is adorning. When he opens his eyes and sets his gaze on his boyfriend, his heart practically bursts out his chest. 

Donghyuck’s still sleep-ruffled and his soft locks are in disarray but his eyes are shining with glee and the apples of his cheeks are decorated with a light blush. For a moment, Mark forgets what he was even going to say because he’s so captivated by the sight—even if he’s seen it countless times, it still awes him every time. The older boy clears his unused throat and tugs the younger boy towards him until he’s laying atop his chest. He hums in contentment at how warm the younger boy is. “How about we sleep for a bit more, huh?” He holds the boy even tighter in his embrace. “We can go out and see the snow later.” 

Donghyuck lets out an unhappy whine as he wiggles his way out of his hold to sit up in his lap. “But Markie, it’s the first snow of the season.” And Mark just knows he’s not going to get out of this. It’s always been a tradition of theirs to go and watch the first snowfall together each winter ever since they were little when Donghyuck's family moved across the world, from Jeju Island to Canada. It’s always something that Donghyuck gets so excited about, and Mark has never denied Donghyuck of anything that makes him happy.

It always warms his heart that he gets to see the younger boy this way. He still has that same sparkle in his eyes that was there when he was only six and Mark was seven. This is a side of himself that Donghyuck doesn’t often show to others—because growing up in a foreign country with a heavy accent that never quite went away has made him jaded and cautious about showing any kind of vulnerability. Mark feels so lucky that he's allowed to see these moments where he allows himself to be this carefree and enjoy the little things. Sure, he also loves Donghyuck's spit-fire and feisty side, but there's something especially endearing about the innocent twinkle in his doe eyes. 

The younger boy is lightly bouncing in his place in Mark's lap, and the older boy’s sure the other boy doesn’t even realize he’s doing it. Donghyuck’s practically buzzing with excitement over something as simple as snow, and Mark finds him absolutely adorable. Mark knows he’s going to cave, but he can’t help but tease his boyfriend just a little. “Are _you_ , the self-proclaimed cuddle master, turning down an offer for cuddles?” His hands naturally find their place on his hips and he squeezes just a little to get a little squeak out of the younger boy. 

Donghyuck promptly pouts. “We can cuddle after.”

“Who says I want to cuddle after? Maybe I only want some quality cuddles right now,” he continues to tease. Mark gently tickles Donghyuck’s sides which gifts him the sound of the younger boy’s giggles. “You’re dragging me, your sleep-deprived boyfriend, who has had,” he pauses for a second to check the time on the small alarm clock, “three and half hours of sleep out of bed to go out into the cold weather?” He makes sure to dramatically emphasize the next part, “ _And_ you’re denying me cuddles too?” He playfully tsks and tickles the boy one last time for good measure. 

Donghyuck looks down at him with puppy eyes. “When you put it that way, I feel bad,” he says dejectedly. 

And Mark is having none of that. Swiftly, he sits up and holds Donghyuck securely so he doesn't fall from his lap. “I’m just kidding, angel,” he kisses the tip of his nose. “No more pouting. Let’s go see the snow,” he finishes with a kiss on his forehead. 

♡̷̷

Donghyuck’s bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for Mark at the front door so they can go out together. When he sees the older boy approaching the door, he’s already eagerly turning to open the door. However, before that can happen Mark is calling for him. “Wait,” he beckons him over with a hand. “C’mere, love.” 

When Donghyuck stops in front of him, Mark pulls the scarf that he had tucked under his arm free and starts to wrap it around his neck for him. Donghyuck pouts at him, opening his mouth to complain but before he can he’s stopped once more. “None of that,” Mark softly chides as he bops his nose. “You’re complaining now, but I bet you’ll be happy you have these on when we get outside.” He finishes as he secures a hat atop the younger male’s head. 

“But you don’t have to wear a scarf,” Donghyuck whines. 

Mark chuckles. They’ve had this conversation maybe hundreds of times, and it always has the same end result, but Mark will indulge his boyfriend anyway. “Yes, but you know how easily you get sick, angel.” Donghyuck pulls the same stunt, despite knowing Mark is very much right, but he does it just to be difficult. Because he can. And because takes pride in knowing that Mark will always indulge him and all his dramatics. 

Donghyuck knows that Mark will spoil him with most things and will mostly let him get his way but never when it comes to his health. So, just as quickly as it started, he drops his petulant act. Besides, wearing a hat and scarf can’t be all that bad if it makes Mark look at him the way he is right now—like he’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen. As if he can hear Donghyuck’s thoughts, Mark doesn’t hesitate to tell the younger boy just how adorable he looks. And of course, he finishes it with a kiss to Donghyuck’s forehead, then his button nose, and finally his plush lips—leaving the younger boy blushing so prettily. 

Mark will never get over how adorable the younger boy is when he gets shy any time he’s complimented. Despite being confident and sure of himself, Donghyuck still can't hide his blush when others praise him. It’s something that Mark absolutely adores and takes full advantage of it literally any chance he gets.

“Okay let’s go, angel,” he says as he intertwines his fingers with Donghyuck. 

When they finally trek their way outside, the sight is quite beautiful. Every surface is covered with a glittering white, and the snow has piled a few inches creating a thick blanket over the concrete and grass at the front of their apartment building. Donghyuck’s fingers slip from his as he excitedly runs a few feet in front of him before bending down and sticking his hand in the snow to see just how deep it is. Mark stays back to watch his boy’s face light up in delight.

Donghyuck finally seems to notice he hasn’t followed so he’s looking back in search of him. His soft brown eyes are gleaming in wonder as he calls for him. “Look, hyung.”

Mark tries to answer with just as much enthusiasm. “It’s beautiful,” he murmurs softly. But really, in his eyes, the sight of the snow doesn’t compare to the sight of his boy. He looks absolutely beautiful with his flushed cheeks, soft honey-blonde hair peeking out the corners of his hat, and his pink-tinted button nose. 

“It covers half my arm. Look,” Donghyuck exclaims, hands still buried in the snow.

“I see that,” Mark chuckles. “But how about we put our gloves on first?” The younger boy blinks up at him cutely, trying to dissuade him. This makes Mark chuckle once more. Donghyuck knows that Mark is weak for his puppy eyes, and Mark is aware that Donghyuck often uses it to get his way, which makes it all the more endearing, but there are some instances where he can resist. This happens to be one of them. “None of that. C’mon,” he murmurs. "You don't wanna lose your cute little fingers because of frostbite."

Donghyuck whines defiantly. “I won’t join you if you don’t put them on,” Mark threatens with no real conviction, but it works anyway. 

Donghyuck childish huffs as he takes the gloves that Mark has held out for him all while grumbling under his breath about his boyfriend _being no fun_. Mark immediately shuts him up with a kiss and takes pride in the way that his boyfriend blushes so beautifully after. He can’t help himself when he kisses him another one, two, three times. The younger boy melts into him just like he always does, and like always it makes Mark want to swaddle in his arms and never let him go. 

He gently squeezes the younger boy before letting go and tangling their fingers once more. “All right, what’s first?”

.

The time slowly bleeds into the late morning. By then, they've had a snowball fight, they've made snow angels, and they've just started on a snowman when the novelty of the snow is finally withering for Donghyuck. Mark knows it’s time to call it quits when he sees the younger boy’s teeth lightly chattering. Mark already knows a cold Donghyuck is a miserable Donghyuck. He's quick to get up from their place in the snow, where they had been building a snowman, and offering a hand to Donghyuck. “C’mon, angel. I know you’re cold.” 

Of course in true Donghyuck fashion, he tries to deny it at first, but he almost immediately takes Mark’s outstretched hand. Mark is both thoroughly amused and endeared when the younger boy doesn’t hesitate to snuggle into his side—despite just a moment ago denying the fact that he was cold. Mark decides not to tease him about it and instead wraps his arm tightly around Donghyuck's waist as they make their way back to the entrance of their apartment. “How does hot chocolate sound?” 

Donghyuck looks at him with warm eyes as he leans in to place a kiss on his cheek. “Sounds great.” 

  
  


♡̷̷

**Author's Note:**

> Just know that when they get inside, Mark does get his cuddles.
> 
>   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/holopandemonium%20rel=) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/storiesbysonny)


End file.
